


Солнце после дождя

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: О Чарли получалось греться, и это было потрясающе





	Солнце после дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> АУ без сиквела, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и Эггзи

Солнце скользило по скулам Чарли, преступно красиво выделяя их, нежно целовало губы, сейчас такие светлые и мягкие на вид. В памяти всплыло совсем другое — вчерашний вечер и яркий, божественно прекрасный, горячий рот Чарли, мокрый от поцелуев.

От этих воспоминаний сбилось дыхание, и Чарли, несомненно, заметил это. Подмигнул — знал же, что Эггзи любуется им, и специально поворачивался для лучшего ракурса, хотя Эггзи не собирался его фотографировать. Но Чарли будто напрашивался — он был хорош со всех сторон, и всё же вот так, полубоком, он выглядел как сраный бог.

— Красуешься? — спросил Эггзи, протягивая ему чашку чая, и Чарли, запрокинув голову, улыбнулся. Его прекрасную шею прикрывал воротник свитера, а жаль, потому что сейчас был тот самый момент, когда Чарли хотелось поцеловать, но не в губы (время снять с них ложный налёт невинности придёт позже), а вот так, собрать кончиком языка соль с горла или звонко чмокнуть за ухом, чтобы ненадолго оглушить.

Эггзи опустился на подлокотник кресла, и Чарли тут же уверенно обнял его за талию, будто только этого и ждал. Его рука приятно обжигала, и Эггзи зажмурился и прильнул ближе. Сегодня с утра по дороге от ателье он попал под ливень, от которого не смог спасти даже волшебный Кингсмэн-зонтик. И ведь как назло до этого Эггзи решил дойти до дома пешком, и идти оставалось совсем немного, и не было смысла вызывать Пита... В общем, Эггзи промок почти насквозь. Теперь на улице было сыро, зябко и ветрено, и даже тёплая домашняя одежда, душ и чай не смогли вернуть Эггзи потерянное тепло.

Но Чарли мог. Он всегда казался немного, на долю градуса, горячее Эггзи и, смеясь, объяснял это южными корнями, но Эггзи плевать хотел на причины. Главное, что о Чарли получалось греться, и это было потрясающе.

Долгий выдох Чарли прошёлся по шее, отчего Эггзи вздрогнул, а последующий за этим поцелуй едва не выбил чашку из рук. Чарли молчал — и улыбался, такой красивый, домашний и привычно уютный, он целовал Эггзи медленно, не торопясь, и его губы на коже каждый раз ощущались как пламя.

Джей Би рявкнул у ног, прося разрешения залезть на колени, и Чарли столкнулся с Эггзи нарочито упрямым взглядом — он все мечтал научить Джей Би не забираться на мебель, но Эггзи не собирался отказываться от привычки тискать мопса прямо в кровати. Сейчас, конечно, речь шла о кресле, но даже на такую маленькую уступку идти не хотелось.

К счастью, Чарли сдался первым — и однажды он всё-таки признается хотя бы сам себе, что тоже обожает брать Джей Би на колени и гладить его мягкую холку, особенно когда нужно расслабиться побыстрее.

— И где ты потерял Лорда? — ласково спросил Эггзи, подхватывая мопса одной рукой. — Давай, рассказывай, что вы там творили. Мы всё слышали, так и знай.

Эта прелестная складчатая скотина что-то хрюкнула и рванулась на колени Чарли — так быстро и сильно, что Эггзи не успел среагировать. Чарли звучно охнул, когда совсем не лёгкий Джей Би плюхнулся к нему на живот, и задрал руку с чашкой повыше, и умудрился же не расплескать ни капли, грациозный говнюк.

— Он не хочет признаваться, — пожаловался Эггзи, обиженный на Джей Би. Чарли сочувственно глянул на него, а потом вскинул брови, зачем-то пряча ухмылку.

Неожиданное солнце тоже немного грело, и было так здорово сидеть на веранде их — Эггзи уже не боялся признавать этого — дома. Погода в Лондоне, как всегда, менялась стремительно, но на горизонте ещё виднелись уходящие дождевые тучи, а солнце грозилось пропасть среди мелких кучевых облаков. Чай довольно скоро остыл, и они допили его быстрыми глотками, и Чарли чуть не захлебнулся, когда Джей Би попытался отпить из его чашки, а Эггзи смеялся, пока он откашливался, и что-то сумбурно шутил про хвалёный навык Чарли расслаблять горло по необходимости.

Лето медленно утекало сквозь пальцы, но Эггзи не сомневался, что зима рядом с Чарли не будет холодной.


End file.
